


Oblivious

by ExtremeLight9



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mask Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeLight9/pseuds/ExtremeLight9
Summary: Crash and Coco are acting weird around Aku-Aku and he can't figure out why.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so I just bought the N. Sane Trilogy two days ago and so far I’m having a blast playing it with my siblings. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Crash Bandicoot.

Aku-Aku let out a deep breath as his eyes slowly opened, waking up from his slumber. It’s not that he actually needed sleep, but there were times he had to recharge after using too much of his power which puts him in a dormant-like state.

 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off though, but he didn’t think much of it. He could hear cluttering sounds coming from the kitchen so Coco was probably making breakfast like usual.

 

“Good morning, Coco.” He greeted as he stood in the doorway.

 

“Morning,” Coco said cheerfully with her back turned to him. She seemed busy making what he assumed to be pancakes. “Could you wake up Crash for me please? I think I saw him sleeping on the couch.”

 

“Sure.” The mask flew away to the living room and found the older bandicoot lying limply on the couch, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and the sound of his snore filled the room.

 

Aku-Aku rolled his eyes fondly. Despite having his own bedroom, Crash had a weird habit of sleeping at the most random places. One morning the two woke up and Crash was nowhere to be found. Aku-Aku went to look outside and he freaked out when found the bandicoot sleeping on top of roof.

 

Sighing at the memory, he flew over and floated over the bandicoot. “Crash? Crash, wake up! It’s time for breakfast.”

 

Crash groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he looked up at him however, a look of mirth took over his face and he let out a loud chuckle, clutching his stomach.

 

“What?” Aku-Aku asked confused.

 

The bandicoot just shook his head with a smile and hopped off the couch, heading towards the kitchen. Aku-Aku blinked in puzzlement before deciding not to dwell on it. Instead he flew into the kitchen where Crash was sitting at the dining table waiting for breakfast.

 

He suddenly caught a snicker coming from Crash and when he turned to him the bandicoot just gave him an innocent smile.

 

“Alright, breakfast’s ready-” Coco turned around with a plate filled with pancakes only to freeze up when her eyes fell on him. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she bit her lip and her shoulders shook, letting out a snort.

 

“What is so funny?” He asked again. First it was Crash and now her too!?

 

“Nothing! Nothing!” Coco said quickly and hurried over, placing the plate on the table. “Let’s dig in,” she muttered.

 

Aku-Aku then watched as the two siblings began eating their breakfast and noticed them sneaking quick glances at him every now and then, much to his dismay. They were clearly holding back their laughter, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure it what they found so hilarious about him.

 

It wasn’t long until Aku-Aku had enough.

 

“Alright, both of you tell me right this instant what’s so funny!?” He exclaimed firmly.

 

Coco and Crash shared amused looks and snickered. “Okay, big brother. The fun is over. Show him.”

 

Crash shrugged and left the room. When he came back, he held a black marker in front Aku-Aku with a knowing grin. The mask narrowed his eyes at the item for a moment in confusion before it finally clicked.

 

_He didn’t._

 

Aku-Aku immediately left the kitchen and gasped when he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. There were dark circles drawn around his eyes, lines on his cheeks and a smiley face on his forehead. If it was possible, he would have blushed in embarrassment and anger.

 

“CRASH!” Aku-Aku flew out of the bathroom and shouted, green magic flaring around him.

 

Coco burst into laughter at the sight of her brother running out of house, trying to get away from the angry mask.


End file.
